


耳洞與鍋物

by SHRILENCE



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHRILENCE/pseuds/SHRILENCE
Summary: 里塚的場兄弟場合※含私設含妄想含過去捏造※坐等兄弟劇情打我臉（錯亂）※時間線為LRF期間2021年2月15日完成





	耳洞與鍋物

**Author's Note:**

> 里塚的場兄弟場合 
> 
> ※含私設含妄想含過去捏造
> 
> ※坐等兄弟劇情打我臉（錯亂） 
> 
> ※時間線為LRF期間
> 
> 2021年2月15日完成

的場航海很怕痛。 

「那你還打耳洞？」 

五稜看了看的場的耳洞，左耳兩個右耳一個。

在一天練習後，白石跟的場說道找到一對和下場LIVE的服裝很搭的耳環，給所有人看看圖片。 

鑒於隊裡只有的場一個人打了耳洞，這耳環肯定是他戴了，然後聊著聊著就說到的場為甚麼要打耳洞。 

當的場說到他其實特別怕痛時，五稜都露出不可理解的神情。 

「航海……不是怕痛嗎？那為甚麼還要打這麽多耳洞？」 

七星帶點好奇的眼光打量的場耳珠上簡單的黑色耳環。 

「嘛，這不是甚麽重要事。萬浬，那對耳環到了嗎？」 

的場帶過問題，很快話題就帶到LIVE的主題和歌單準備。 

這是屬於的場個人的小秘密，他也不打算和誰人分享。 

※ 

的場揉了揉撞痛的額頭，剛因為放空腦袋聽著耳機裡的歌詞，一不小心就撞上了課室門。從旁邊五稜的手中拿走他剛買的橘子汽水，Napolin 的代餐，還冰冰涼涼的，將額頭貼上瓶身。 

的場從前就特別怕痛，在里塚還是和他同一個姓時，每每摔到或是撞痛後的場總是哭著跑到哥哥身邊，他總是下意識找最相信的人。 

只比他大上一點的里塚總是老成地安慰著弟弟，細心觀察傷口後給弟弟一顆糖果，的場也因此破涕為笑。 

不合時宜地想起從前的回憶，的場略帶悶氣地從背包裡拿出筆記本，抬起頭就發現里塚站在他不遠處，並向他這方向走來。 

啊，這個課堂上一節是大三用的。 

里塚正邊走邊和同科同學說話，而課室門口在的場背後。 

的場抿著嘴不去看里塚，想轉頭和五稜說話，卻發現他早就跟其他人聊得正歡。

可惡的阿結。 

的場低聲怒罵隊長，五稜忽地背後一冷。

「航海。」 

里塚還是走到的場旁邊，的場聽到熟悉的聲音在頭頂傳來，身邊漸漸聚集視線，不得不抬頭面對里塚。 

「……大哥。」 

「今天下課後有空嗎？」 

「有樂隊練習。」 

其實沒有，今天是難得的休息日，但這怎麽聽都像是要約他的節奏，的場下意識地想要拒絕里塚。 

「是嘛，完了之後跟我說一下，我去接你。」 

里塚抬了抬眼鏡，看著把自己縮在座位上不情不願地說著話的的場，想到弟弟在不自在時會扯衣袖的小動作還是沒有改變。 

「怎麽了？」 

「最近找到一家不錯的店，想帶你去。」 

「和GRYO的團員去不就行了。」 

「他們不太喜歡那裡呢，而且那由多正在寫新歌。」

那不就是沒人理所以才找我嘛。 

的場有點委屈地想著。

「不用接我了，直接給我地址吧，我會自己去。」 

「好，那不打擾你上課了，晚上見。」 

里塚看到下節課的教授已經進來了，便向的場告別，還順手拍拍的場的肩膀，走向門口。 

「嘻！航海！賢汰前輩跟你說甚麽了？」 

五稜見里塚離開，教授也進來上課，又湊到的場旁壓低聲音問他。 

「阿結你就去和其他人說話吧，不用管我了。」 

「哎！！！！！」 

「同學，我們要上課了，小聲點。」 

※ 

的場第一個耳洞是在初中時打的。 

那天他下課後回家，只有婆婆在家裡看電視。的場跟婆婆聊了一會便回房間了，摸了摸還有點發紅的耳珠。 

婆婆沒有發現。 

的場換掉校服，坐到書桌前。 

他從書包裡拿出筆記本，繼續寫著上課時想到的小故事。 

寫到一半，婆婆來敲門說晚飯煮好了。 

的場朝門口喊道晚點會去吃，趁著靈感還沒溜走繼續奮筆書寫。當他寫完走出房間時婆婆已經準備睡覺了。 

「航海，就算沒有賢汰在照看你，也要好好照顧自己。」 

的場注意到婆婆的視線定在他的耳珠上，有點哭笑不得。 

「我會的，婆婆您去休息吧，我會收拾好的。」 

的場催促著婆婆去休息，看著婆婆回到房間，他便放輕動作翻熱晚飯。 

的場坐在餐桌前，一邊看電視一邊吃飯。常看的節目主持正帶著哭腔向鏡頭說道節目完結但他們會在不同的地方重逢。 

「哥哥，這個節目……」 

的場轉頭想要和哥哥說話，但客廳只有他一個人。 

「我又忘了……」 

的場吃了口菜，不太合口味。哥哥雖然也是跟婆婆學習烹飪，但他總會調整出最適合的場的口味。 

「嘶婆婆又下青辣椒了……」 

的場不小心咬到一小塊青辣椒，他不曾在哥哥煮的菜裡吃到一點辣味。他被辣到不輕，連忙跑到廚房裡找牛奶喝。 

雪櫃裡的牛奶只剩最後一盒了，是哥哥離開前買下的。 

的場也分不清是被辣哭還是純粹想哭了。 

他再也不能獨享哥哥的溫柔了。 

※

的場第二個耳洞是在高中時打的。 

他終於發現只打一邊的耳洞很是奇怪。 

但他始終不是張揚的人，戴的大多是款式簡潔的耳飾。雖然他不說話時臉看著還挺不好接近，還打了耳洞，剛升高中時班上根本沒有幾個朋友。 

他也不太在意，那時他正決定跟隨里塚的腳步，走上音樂的道路，天天放學後就抱著貝斯窩在空課室裡叮叮咚咚的彈著。 

久而久之，的場竟也在同級裡成為話題。 

打了耳洞，那就是有點小叛逆，酷；會玩樂器，多才多藝，優秀；喜歡看書，還帶點書卷氣，不錯；還獨來獨往，有個性；加之的場性格不錯，聲音好聽，相貌不差，故此受到一小部分女生的青睞。 

在高二那年，他第一次被女生叫出去。 

的場有些頭昏腦脹，活了十七年第一次被女生表白，從前都是被拜託轉交情書居多。 

那是班上一個會和他討論小說和散文的女同學，比他略矮，這陣子她總是拉著的場一起回家，周末還會約他出來排新書簽售。 

她年輕的愛慕顯然而見，但的場一心投放在音樂上，他仍未從處處被和里塚比較的自卑中走出來，但對異性向他表白一事有些飄飄然。 

他驀地想到里塚從前也常常被女生表白，雖然那大多是不成熟的愛慕，但里塚的成熟自那時起便顯得與眾不同，他總是得體地拒絕表白又能和女生再見時不再尷尬。 

自那時起里塚的目標就很明確，他不會讓任何事阻礙他實現目標。 

那的場呢？ 

他的目標是追上哥哥，現在的他還遠遠及不上哥哥，竟因為受到小部分人的關注而感到興奮感到滿足。 

這樣他永遠都追不上哥哥。 

更何況若是為了展現自身價值而輕率接受女生的表白，對對方也不公平。 

的場抿著唇，右耳的耳珠在發燙。 

新打的耳洞好像發炎了，有點痛。

※ 

的場在高中畢業時打了第三個耳洞。 

高中三年裡他依然沒有交心的朋友，領了畢業證書後他便離開學校。 

爸爸因為船期來不及回來，婆婆前陣子扭傷腰來不了，更別說媽媽前段時間被調派到其他地方出差，而里塚曾表示他會出席。 

在畢業典禮開始前他收到里塚的訊息，說到他這邊有突發情況，趕不上新幹線，來不了。 

的場習慣了。 

也許他可以在爸爸趕回來後要求帶他去久違的夜釣。 

但在此之前他無所事事，大學取錄資格定下了，家裡沒有人，他決定去買一些新譜子回去琢磨，還可以租一套電影和買新的蛋糕。 

走到一半他經過了從前打耳洞的店舖，店裡的人還不算很多，附近的高中生還忙著四處拍照留念高中生活。 

的場頓了頓腳步，然後轉身走進店裡。 

「你好，我想打一個耳洞。」 

也許是對故鄉最後一個想念。 

※

難怪GRYOAXIA 的團員都不理里塚。 

這是走昭和的風格的餐廳，再摻合現代的元素，反而似是兩個時代在搏擊。 

的場看著頭頂發著冷白光的LED燈管，再看看用強烈對比色的餐牌字型，再想了想剛進來時店外掛著的燈籠是一個大金球用鐵絲圍繞著，除了家具款式和餐桌比平日的店略矮（的場突然想起說戰後的人還是比較矮小），桌上放著透明的膠水壺和調味料，他已經有點搞不懂里塚為甚麼會對這種有趣的風格有興趣。 

明明里塚更適合那種風格成熟的店，燈光昏暗，飯桌上有香薰蠟燭營造氣氛，背景音樂是小調為主旋律的抒情音樂，然後配上一杯紅酒，伴著窗外的夜景吃著三分熟的和牛牛排。 

但的場又想起，小時候里塚是喜歡是婆婆煮的料理，樸實的菜色平淡而美味，鹽烤秋刀魚或是築前煮配上小菜和麵豉湯，他便很滿足。小時候的場偶爾會把青椒悄悄地撥給旁邊的哥哥，而里塚大多都笑著放回的場的碗裡，看著弟弟苦著臉把蔬菜都吃下，飯後便會剝甜甜的柑子給弟弟吃。 

他們已經太久沒一起生活了，除了血緣上是兄弟，他們仿佛只是認識的陌生人。的場也不確定里塚現在是不是走這種路線，起碼從他表現出來的形象，更傾向前者。 

「果然這種風格挺有趣呢。」 

鑒於里塚在東京還是小有名氣，的場被領進里塚所在的間隔，進到一個相對隱蔽的空間。 

的場坐到里塚對面，寧可仔細研究杯上的花紋也不願看向里塚。 

「你再看看菜單有沒有想吃吧，我剛剛已經點了一些。」 

「不用了，我想已經足夠了。」 

「嗯，練習辛苦嗎？」 

「還好。」 

「那就好。航海不要再吃蛋糕當作是正餐了，要好好保持健康生活，才能繼續發展。」 

的場正在喝水，聽到里塚的話後差點嗆到。 

難不成沒來得及買午餐吃了甜點當正餐被里塚發現了？

十有八九是樂隊裡的人通風報信。 

天才先生突然覺得鼻子有點癢。

「……我自有分寸。」 

這時服務員來到間隔外，將菜送上。 

從店面就捉摸不透吃甚麽菜式的店舖提供的款式意外地多，里塚也許是因為在弟弟面前他回到原來的口味。他點了一個鍋物，端上來時還正滾燙著，豆腐和菜葉跟著溫度翻動著，鍋被放置在被燻的有點發黑得竹框裡，防止客人誤碰。旁邊是雜菜加上小碟的醃漬物，再配上兩碗白飯和麵豉湯，竟是家常菜。 

的場再次明白為甚麼GRYO的人不太願意和他來，也許是說里塚為甚麼找他來。 

「吃吧，這家店味道不錯。」 

「……我開動了。」 

「我們很久沒有像這樣一起吃飯了。」 

「……嗯。嘶--」 

的場吃了口白菜，吸滿滾燙的湯汁一下子燙著嘴巴，連忙抓了杯冰水喝。 

「慢慢吃，後面還有。」 

里塚不慌不忙地為的場手中的杯子添水，的場恍惚又想到他們的關係。 

里塚總是念在兩人的血緣關係和他保持聯系，但的場心知有些事有些關係只用手機聯絡是難以維繫，又或是的場對當年對毫無留戀地離開他的里塚心有芥蒂而不再願意親近。

充滿人情味的昭和年代不適合冰冷的白光的現代燈泡。 

里塚賢汰成熟又恰到好處的禮貌體貼不適合既妒嫉又仰慕哥哥的的場。

的場都不知自己吃了多久，他陷入某種無邊無際的思維裡，通常進入此狀態他大多看不清周邊， 上次是一頭撞上門板，這次是一口白飯吃了兩三分鐘。 

「婆婆最近好嗎？」 

「……啊？哦，前陣子和朋友去泡溫泉，精神不錯。」 

「那就好了。」 

的場驚覺對面里塚都差不多吃好了，而他還只吃到小半碗，回過神來加快進度。 

直到最後的場和里塚的交流還是一句起兩句止，在同一個話題上很快被的場單方面終結，幸而里塚總是能很快拋出新話題，讓餐桌不至於陷入寂靜。 

「媽媽最近來了東京出差，想看我們的LIVE。」 

里塚見的場開始擦嘴，終於說出此行的目的。 

「但Argonavis 才剛剛完成LIVE。」 

「所以航海你想來GRYO的LIVE上客串嗎？」 

「不可能！」 

的場分不清是憤怒還是驚喜，他的聲音猛地拉高一節，意識到反應過大時又慢慢坐下。 

「只是一首歌，我們合奏。」 

里塚冷靜地抬抬眼鏡，聲音依然平穩。 

「距離我們的LIVE還有一段時間，從明天起出席練習還是來得及的。」 

「不是這個問題！」 

「沒關係，你也曾經和那由多合奏了，他也認可你了。」 

「不是這樣，我怎麽能自己一個去客串，我要回去和隊員說說。」 

「我想時間上不太足夠。」 

「因為是媽媽想聽LIVE，我們怎麽都會擠出時間的。」 

「她是想看看我們倆人的LIVE。」 

「為甚麼我一定要為了順著媽媽的想法而和你們一起演奏！我有自己的隊友，你也有自己的樂隊。我想和我的隊友演奏，這樣才是最好最完整的LIVE，而不是臨時加插一腳到你們的表演裡！」 

「航海。」 

里塚冷著臉，「冷靜點。先不說是為了媽媽，共演不也能提升聲望嗎？」 

「我明白的，但我不想和你們，只有我和你們站在舞台上。」 

的場有點咬牙切齒，「更不想因為我們是兄弟，就只有我一個人和你們站在同一個舞台合奏。」 

「航海……」 

「我晚點給媽媽LIVE的影碟吧，她想看就看。」 

「好吧。」 

「……感謝招待。沒事的話我先走了。」 

「回去路上小心。」 

的場最後還是拿起背包先里塚一步走了。 

「……唉。」 

里塚不禁扶額。

「嘩哦，賢賢被扔下呢～」 

「嘶，涼親你怎麽就把頭伸出去呢！」 

「啊，深幸，涼。」 

‘幸好航海先走了。’ 

里塚轉頭看在他背後隔板上探出現的曙。

「受到健身室認識的人的邀請，然後在來的途中看到在外‘流浪’的涼，所以你們來到這餐廳，還順帶聽到我們的對話。」 

「對，我們也不是有心聽到的。」 

界川發誓他總對沒有打聽別人家事的愛好。 

那人是GRYOAXIA 的粉絲，先後見到三名成員高興地拉著一起合照並向三人承諾不會把聽到的事說出去，接著就先自行離去了。 

「所以賢賢把弟弟君惹怒了。」 

「他總是不肯和我交心。」 

里塚略帶鬱悶地紅了一口紅酒，的場離開了他就沒有規矩限制自己了。 

不太順口。 

「都這麽大了還難還要整天跟你交心嗎？」 

界川加點了一些小食，當作下酒菜。 

「我想常人都會和家人交心吧，深幸你也會和爸爸說平日生活發生的事吧。」 

「我那是關係好，你弟弟看著就不想搭理你。」 

界圳喝了一小口清酒。 

「嗯，畢竟分開了快六年沒一起生活。」 

「你就沒有找過他嗎？」 

「之前都是打電話的，新年偶爾會回去，一年見一次吧。」 

「……我要是你弟弟肯定都不想搭理你，你就像一個一年只見一次的親戚但常常來煩他。」 

曙挖了一大口雪糕，沒有加入對話。 

「我明白的。」

里塚想到他離開釧路老家那天，弟弟躲在房裡不肯送行，直到貨車駛走他也不曾看到弟弟的房間窗簾有拉開過。 

弟弟初中高中畢業典禮他正專注樂隊發展和關注主唱的身體狀況，都沒有出席。 

但弟弟生日時他總會寄去一份禮物和預訂蛋糕，期望多少能彌補一點沒有陪伴的缺失。從婆婆那裡得知的場都有好好收起禮物，蛋糕都有好好吃光。 

里塚笑回到不要讓弟弟吃太多甜點。 

但如他離開前給弟弟買下好些甜甜的牛奶，如他買給的場的蛋糕，都是有保存期限的食物，吃完就甚麽都沒了，不食便會腐敗。 

的場也許都吃下肚了，也許是放任食物放壞。 

兩人分開生活，里塚忙於樂隊忙於學業，漸漸地疏遠。在弟弟高二那年他回去老家，他意識到甚麽都不同了。 

「航海打了耳洞？」 

「初中時打了，但最近才打成一對。」 

「痛嗎？」 

里塚從未發現之前已經打了耳洞。 

「不發炎就好。我先回房間了。」 

弟弟一把闔上小說，從暖桌裡離開，回到冰冷的房間。 

「你們吵架了嗎？」 

婆婆捧著點心和熱茶，擔憂地看著里塚。 

里塚回不了話，他發現自己沒有從前那樣瞭解弟弟了，正因為他們分隔兩地，即使有手機溝通無法彌補的。

「所以賢賢也是在贖罪嗎？」 

「噗哧咳咳咳咳……」 

界川猛得被清酒嗆到，咳得大聲。 

「因為賢賢無法讓弟弟君感到幸福，所以像我一樣想要贖罪。」 

曙咬著塑料匙羹，抱著融化一半的雪糕，盯著里塚。 

里塚沒回話，把眼鏡摘下來擦拭。 

「也許吧。」 

「哎賢賢竟然也犯了相同的罪，那我們是共犯呢～」 

曙高高興興地搶了界川的一串烤牛肉。 

「哈哈，是呢。但他現在也許找到屬於他的幸福呢。」 

里塚戴回眼鏡，把紅酒一飲而盡。 

「咳咳咳……涼親你用字不太對吧。」 

界川想到地球上是不是已經被外星人佔領了。

※ 

的場回去公寓後直直回到房間，將想要和他討論新曲的桔梗關在門外，引來隊友調侃是不是又和的場吵架。 

的場翻出最新的LIVE錄影碟，仔細包好後放到一旁。 

他拉開書桌抽屜，裡面亂七八糟的放滿不同款式的耳環，甚至女式耳環也混雜其中。 

的場想要換一款新的耳環，轉換心情，但又沒有一款想戴。最後煩躁地摘下三個耳環，用力地扔進抽屜裡。 

他把自己摔在床上，腦裡不斷回響著剛和里塚的對話。 

「可惡。」 

的場又氣得從床上彈起來跑到書桌前，然後又像是想起甚麽，翻出手機點開桔梗發來的新曲DEMO。他隨意從抽屜裡摸出兩隻耳環戴到耳上，戴上耳機，將快要收尾的歌詞重部推倒重來。 

“我們會靠自己取得比你們更好的成績。” 

的場奮筆書寫。

END

※ 

「的場，新曲歌曲的風格……？」 

「……啊？」 

的場左耳一個柳釘耳環，右耳一個條鍊式耳環，頂著濃重的黑眼圈往嘴裡猛溝咖啡，聽到桔梗的問題後用低八度的聲音詢問對方。 

「……晚點再和你討論。」 

天才先生懂得審時度勢。


End file.
